


The joys of love

by Los_Gwilwileth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except teasing, Feat. Desperate!Bard, Innuendo, M/M, Not much else in this fic, Teasing, and Smug!Thranduil, and not the hair kind of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Los_Gwilwileth/pseuds/Los_Gwilwileth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard is really, really desperate. Thranduil is smirking. What more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joys of love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! All credit goes to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson, and the person who yakked the yak on yik yak that inspired this fic.
> 
> First fic (I know people hate that but it's like, tradition in the fandom world) Inspired by a Yik Yak post (No. 3)which I will link at the end as I don't want to spoil the surprise. Anyway, onto the fic! Kinda...
> 
> (Hands out baskets of rotten fruit to hurl at me)

"Please, Thranduil!" Bard begged, "I need it, please!". Thranduil smirked, his eyebrow quirking as he looked at Bard, a smirk threatening the edges of his mouth. "No." Thranduil's voiced was as controlled and calm as ever, never mind that he way driving his love to the edge of insanity and back. "Please, Thranduil! I'm dripping!". "No. Patience." "Please! I need it now!"

How Thranduil was so insanely calm was beyond Bard. At the moment, all he wanted was to strangle him. After he bent him over the table. And had him on the bed. And on the kitchen counter. And on the living room floor. And on the couch. So maybe Bard didn't want to strangle his boyfriend yet. But soon. Thranduil was still staring at him, pinning Bard under his gaze. Bard squirmed. That stare...it did things to him. Bard knew that Thranduil enjoyed it-he loved how Bard always melted under him when he used that look. That look that made him want to-Bard was getting sidetracked. "Give it to me! Please!" Bard screamed, his patience snapping. He didn't give a damn if everyone in the neighbourhood heard. "Goddamit, Thranduil. I need it! Now!".

Thranduil finally let his long-repressed smirk engulf his face. No matter how much Bard screamed, begged, or pleaded, he wasn't giving him the umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> The post that inspired this fic!
> 
> http://www.buzzfeed.com/gabcapasso/15-times-yik-yak-was-out-of-control-1653v#.tx1MLwr4G
> 
> If you would leave a comment or kudo, thank you!
> 
> (Hands out more rotten fruit)


End file.
